To Drive The Cold Winter Away
by Kamiya-Sensei
Summary: A Christmas party is to be held in the Pope's hall but not all of the newly revived Gold Saints seemed ready to cope with such an idea as celebrating christmas altogether. Set after my other fics. Chapter II is here! Will Camus join the party?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own Saint Seiya nor its characters in any way, might they be major or minor. Only Arianne and Cora belong to me.

Time period: After Hell Is But A Passage, on a Christmas Eve in Sanctuary.

(Yes, I know… '-_- I haven't finished that fic yet… T.T Thus, I am deeply and badly spoiling… Although I'll try not to. XD Most of what I will unravel here will already have been discovered in the chapters already published of Hell Is But A Passage. And no, you don't need to have read my other fics to understand this one ;) Hope you will enjoy this small story for Christmas :D This will be merrier and funnier than Snow…. Less mellow ;) )

I will update soon for Hell Is But A Passage but I just needed to get this story out as I'm so much into the mood of Christmas this year :)

TO DRIVE THE COLD WINTER AWAY

CHAPTER I

Each year was the same. The cold would come creeping upon them at unawares, forcing them to close their doors at early hours, protecting their frail bodies with thicker layers of clothes. The air would become crisp and the moon and stars shine in a more special manner than they usually did during the summer days. If one looked closely enough, one could almost see beyond the Milky Way's white trail on the nights ruled by the dark new moon. Then the angel dust would come pouring from the sky and the glass of the windows cover with frost much to the children's delight. Ice would cover the lakes and rivers, inviting them to bring out their ice skates for a ride on its glassy surface. All suddenly became a fantasy of whites and diamonds of ice, both desolate and beautiful at the same time, leaving the trees bare of their foliage except for the proud pines and fir trees.

And yet, although whiteness seemed to cover all the world with silence and peace, lights would start to cover the city, songs would rise in the streets and people come out to greet each other: friends and old enemies alike, with tidings of joy and blessings for all. It was a time of merriment and joy. Ever green branches would come to decorate the pale white walls of the village houses, holly and mistletoe hanged at every house's ceiling.

It was a time when you could eat sweets without counting, the favorite time of the year for the chocolate makers and pastry chefs who made the most extraordinary cakes of the season, trying to surpass themselves every year. Chefs from every corner of the city would offer their best meals and dishes for each to smell and taste as men and women passed them by, crowding about the shops of good wine and delicacies while children came running about the toy shops, large smiles upon their faces.

Yes, each winter season was the same, marked by the merriment of the yearly festivities of Christmas and New Year, a time when all gathered around the fire and share stories of the past and future days. Even in the cold and desolated plains of Siberia, Camus had known what Christmas was like yet never admitted he actually enjoyed it. Christmas was a time for those who had a family and friends to share it with and he had neither. Christmas had closed its gates on his nose, leaving him outside, like the cold winds of the winter nights, alone with the snow and ice. The Prince of Winter as he had once been called. That was what he was. Winter… Driven away like the cold by the bared doors and windows, left outside, unwelcome in the cozy and warm atmosphere of the inside where gathered around the fire stood friends and family rejoicing and delighting in each other's presence.

Silently, the Aquarius saint made his way away from the village, not even gazing back at the city on his way to the twelve temples. Christmas would once again rhyme with loneliness and cold for him. There was no chances such a thing could change any time soon, not even with Shion throwing a party in the Pope's hall. It was all so artificial. So many of them were hardly friends at all; there was nothing natural in them gathering for such a special festivity. He even wondered if he would show himself there tonight. He had much rather stay in the company of his books, settled by the fire, content with his own company. Yes, surely this was what best suited him on a cold Christmas night, to remain alone by the fire in his books' company.

Mu had never truly known what Christmas was, having left Sanctuary when he was low of age for the high mountains of Tibet and the palace of Jamir. All he had learnt was that it was a religious festivity, something quite incompatible with their duty, given they were the saints of a pagan Goddess. Yet, he liked the mood and feeling of it, and he had been amongst the first of Sanctuary to decorate his temple with colored ornaments and garlands of light, much to Kiki's merriment. They had needed it, these lights and merriment, with all the tragedies they had gone through and would continue to go through.

With a genuine smile on his lips, the Aries saint climbed up the stairs, his arms full of a myriad of colored ornaments, tinsels and fairy lights, while Kiki came running behind him laughing heartily with many strange and glittering parcels in his arms. Kiki didn't know much about Christmas except the Santa Claus part and he found he actually liked the idea of having presents given by an old bearded man on the 25th of December every year. His master Mu had always done everything for this time of the year to be very special for him and he had always been thankful for it.

Mu only hoped to have enough time to make another excursion down in Athens with Aldebaran to choose a Christmas tree for the party in the Pope's Hall before the evening came. Truth was, he never could manage to do things before hand, it was always last minute preparations. Yes, even the great Aries Mu, repairer of cloths, was not capable of doing things in advance.

The Taurus Saint looked out by the door of his temple and a small smile began to graze his lips as a few snowflakes came tumbling down on his nose and eyelashes. What a wonderful surprise this was indeed! They would have snow on Christmas eve! A small laugh escaped his lips as he hurriedly slipped a winter coat on and a pair of boots before going down the stairs to Aries Temple for his meeting with Mu. He had already finished baking for the party's desert and hoped all his companions would be present for this time of rejoicing.

Yes, the tall and broad Taurus Aldebaran had always been fond of Christmas time. It reminded him of his childhood days when his master would decorate the house and invite friends over for the festivities. It had almost felt like a family. No wonder the Pope was throwing a party tonight; it was important for all of them to remember they were all a family now, no matter how different they were and what they had gone through in the past. Now was the time to forget the past and start anew. For what other reason would they have been granted a second life anyways? It seemed just so evident he guessed the evidence must have slipped away from most of his comrades. People used to too much thinking often forgot to see the most evident and important of things were sometimes just before their eyes.

On his way down the stairs he was met by a cold gust of wind and had to bring his arms closer to his body. Where was this wind coming from, he wondered, as he watched the snow twirling along with the wind about him. But his question was soon answered as he saw the Aquarius saint coming gloomily up the stairs in his direction.

"Camus?" he called out. "Merry Christmas!"

But the Aquarius Saint did not even give him a nod and for all answer simply passed him by, not even acknowledging his presence as he walked on. Aldebaran sighed as the air coming out of his mouth formed a small cloud. Suddenly all his hopes for a merry Christmas party seemed to have gone away along with the Saint of ice. His worries soon vanished though upon seeing a very excited Kiki come running towards him, Mu quietly striding behind his little apprentice, a warm smile upon his face.

"Aldebaran! Let us go get that Christmas tree! I'm so eager to go and decorate it in Shion's Hall!"

Aldebaran began to laugh and Mu watched as Kiki ran into the giant's embrace, the smile still on his lips. This was indeed one of the many reasons for which Christmas was important for him.

Since when had he begun to hate Christmas? Saga couldn't remember exactly, but he knew it had had something to do with Kanon. Somewhere in his memory he remembered being torn away from his brother on a winter's night, never to see him again until he had become a Saint and had finally gained the chance to wander to wherever he pleased. But he had not found Kanon as he had left him. His brother had become like a stranger to him, though he still remained his sibling none the less. It had been a terrible experience and again, it had been on a Christmas eve. He shivered slightly at the memory.

To be part of a party for Christmas frightened him to the bones, yet he couldn't help but being thrilled about it, seeing in it the chance to rebuild his bounds with his comrades and his brother. To never look back to the past was a lesson he had learned throughout all his trials. He knew the Gods would not have granted them another chance in life if it were to remain estranged from one another.

Absentmindedly, he lifted the sheet that covered the presents he had carefully chosen for each of his friends and comrades. For some, it had been quite trying as he barely knew what Mu or Dhoko's tastes could possibly be. But it had been worth the cost. He really wanted for this party to be memorable, it meant a great deal to him. After all, they were a family now, weren't they?

Kanon walked casually towards the exit of Gemini temple, passing in front of Saga's apartments in the process and he barely hid his smile upon seeing his twin counting the presents he had carefully hidden out of sight in his room. He shook his head in amusement and resumed his walk out of the temple. He knew this party surely meant a lot for Saga. After all, it was on a Christmas evening that everything had changed between them. Even after so many years, the souvenir of that Christmas night still lingered in his mind, as he had stood alone by the Christmas tree, abandoned next to a couple of presents. Sadness suddenly took over his heart, and it was with a brooding face that he finally ventured out in the open.

The snow came down upon his dark blue hair, but no soothing he found in the crystal flower's soft embrace. He watched as he noticed Camus' retreating back, walking back towards his own temple. Some others, he thought, seemed even more tortured inside then he and his brother were.

Suddenly, a small hand came to settle upon his shoulder as he turned around in surprise, not awaiting anyone's visit at such an hour, and found himself smiling at the newly arrived. Of course, even if all of his past lives had been dark and full of sufferings, it did not mean this new one had to be so as well. There were so many things to celebrate for and to be reunited again was one of them.

Arianne smiled at him as she tucked her arm under his own and laid her head on his forearm, contemplating silently the falling snowflakes across the twelve temples of Sanctuary.

"Ready for tonight?" she asked, her voice steady as usual, yet not cold.

"I am not sure", he begun, uncertain. "So many things have happened and brought us apart. To reconstruct our bonds of fellowship is important and at such a time of the year, even more so. It is just that…"

"You do not know if you will be accepted as one of them, am I right?"

Kanon remained silent but she had seen true in his heart's torment.

" Do not worry", she finally whispered, reassuringly, "all will be perfectly fine."

And her warm smile won him over as they silently continued to watch the snow continuing to fall from the sky, heavier and heavier.

He hated Christmas, he hated celebrations, he hated parties and he had no friends to call his own anyways. What purpose was there in throwing a party? He despised parties and all the things that came along with it. Drinks, dances, laughs, all the like… They were so annoying. No, it didn't mean he had no heart, he liked his fellow saints in his own special way, he simply never wanted to show it. He was Death Mask, come on! He was supposed to be ultimately scary and evil! Who would have taken him seriously if he had started telling people he cared for them? Wow! How wonderful! The great and terrifying Death Mask telling his friend he loves them! How spooky and scary!

No, really, this whole party business was not a good idea at all. How could they even dare invite him to such a thing? Dear goddess… What was up with all of them? He'd have rather remained dead and roam amidst the plains of Asphodel under Achilles' dark and somber rule rather than be invited to a Christmas party. Not that he didn't appreciate the offer, of course, it was just that… No, really, keeping up with that horrible nature everyone thought he had would be more than trying for a whole evening under the sign of brotherhood and merriment. And there were no chances for him revealing his true feelings to his companions, not even after having been revived.

He looked out the window and noticed a retreating figure which had almost reached the Scorpio Temple. Well, at least if he didn't go, he certainly wouldn't be the only one; he didn't know the Aquarius Saint that much but one thing was for sure, he doubted the man would be of the kind to take part in such festivities. That man was a loner, pretty much like him actually; although not for the same reasons. He sighed heavily and went to retreat to his room, wondering what was on T.V. tonight.

Aiolia swore amidst the pile of gift wrapping paper and colored ribbons around him. He was really no good at wrapping presents. All he had managed to do until now was a real carnage. His whole temple was total chaos! And now that he thought about it, he remembered having wrapped two bottles of perfume but not précising for whom each bottle was. There was no way Marin was going to like the latest Hugo Boss for men perfume and Aphrodite marvel at the sight of the latest Dior perfume. Dear Goddess! He would have to unwrap them and start all over again! Why was he so hopeless when it came to packing presents?

Suddenly he felt a presence in his temple and quickly ran out of his apartments, leaving all the mess behind him and couldn't help but smile upon the sight that greeted his eyes when he came out. The five bronze Saints were there, wearing twinkling Santa Claus hats and trying desperately to carry all the presents they had prepared for the occasion. The scene was so unexpected, he almost burst out laughing but managed to restrain himself just in time.

He had never done anything for Christmas since the death of his brother and being reunited with him again for Christmas was something truly special for him. He was a bit uneasy at the idea of sharing that special moment with all the other Saints when he had always been used to celebrating it with his brother only. Well… They had not been always alone for the celebrations. Sometimes his brother would have invited one of his companions, Camus, for example. He wondered if the Aquarius Saint remembered those days and found himself smiling sadly. There was so much he still needed to say to Camus… Mostly after all the things that had happened. It was strange how much he had wished at times to be as close to him as Milo was. Perhaps it was because he had had the opportunity to become friends with him in the past but never seized it when he had the chance; before darkness had had to engulf them all into lies.

Still watching as Hyoga hit Seiya hard on the top of his head for he did not catch which reason it was, he begun to think that gathering with all his comrades again for such a special occasion was not such a bad idea after all. He truly hoped Camus would come, and even Death Mask. These two loners needed to understand they were part of the family too! Although,… He had to admit… It was easier to think of Camus as family than Death Mask. But who knew how the crab truly was deep down inside? Maybe he still kept some surprises for them.

He smiled at the thought and seeing as the bronze saints had finally managed to make their way out of his temple, he went back to his gift wrapping carnage and pile of colored ribbons.

Shaka risked opening his eyes to slits as he heard some noise coming from his main hall. No wonder. It was the bronze saints of course. These kids really couldn't manage to be quiet. Only Ikki knew how to keep a certain countenance. Actually, it was even strange to imagine Cygnus Hyoga, who was perhaps one of the loudest from the little group, to be the former student of Aquarius Camus, the perhaps most silent Saint of all of them. Even he, Shaka, the man closest to God, was not as deadly silent. There had been times when Camus' cold demeanor and profound silence had actually set him astray. He had even found himself ill at ease in the Aquarius Saint's presence when they were younger. In those days, he had not been as serene as he was now. He had had much questionings in his mind as to what his purpose in this life exactly was. Now that he was whole again in this world, he found he actually enjoyed life in this world, amidst his brothers of arms even if he unfortunately could not count all of them as friends, having had but very little dealings with most of them.

Mu… Mu was someone he actually cared for, someone he felt close to, perhaps because his friend knew how to respect his silence and privacy, something the others had yet to cope with. And of course, there was Aiolia. He smiled as his thoughts wondered towards his fiery friend. Of course, he was not as close to Aiolia as he was with Mu but he was still someone he counted amongst his close friends. Perhaps because of all those long nights when Shaka had been the only one to remain by the Lion's side when everyone had forsaken him, believing his brother to be a traitor. Even he had believed Aiolos to be a damned traitor too, but he had been wise enough to make a difference between the two brothers. The foul actions of one did not mean the other would follow the same path as well. Each person was one and unique, no matter who his relations, might they be close or distant, might be.

The Virgo Saint finally sighed in relief as the last of the bronze saints finally left his temple. This party was starting to become truly troublesome. He had never celebrated Christmas in his whole life, and he felt quite uncertain yet to whether he should have gone or not. Indeed, to be with his comrades would be a great pleasure, but there were plenty of other occasions to do so. Why Christmas in particular, he wondered? What was so special about this time of year that even Aries Mu would decorate his temple and make his little apprentice believe a man named Santa Cloves or something would come down to visit him in the night and bring him presents? Why couldn't his friend have just offered the child a present when he felt the need to do so? And Aries Mu of all people!

He sighed again for the hundredth time this day and began to wonder if he would not indeed join the party. He needed to know what the others found in such festivities and now that he had less worries on his mind, he would perhaps be able to actually enjoy himself for once. He smiled amidst his contemplation and suddenly found the idea even more pleasant. Yes indeed, relaxing a bit surely wouldn't do him any harm...And finally he would understand what Christmas truly was all about.

"…Yes, Mu, I think that's a brilliant idea….... Yes of course, no problem, I'll come up a little bit earlier to help you set everything right for tonight…. Oh yes! I almost forgot! Tell Aldebaran not to forget the dishes I ordered at the French caterer. And no oysters! Geez! I can't stand those things. Wonder how anybody can manage to eat those…. Yeha, sure, see you tonight Mu! …………Thanks! Merry Christmas to the three of you as well!"

The Scorpio Saint finally hang up, laughing slightly in mirth, a Santa Claus hat tightly set on his head in a cocky way as he made way towards his dining room, checking that all the presents he had bought were gathered there.

It was not like he had often celebrated Christmas in his life, all he remembered about it was a fir tree standing in the corner of a large living room when he still lived in Tolo with his father and mother. How much he missed those days of bliss. It seemed suddenly as though a grey cloud had passed over his eyes and shrouded all the happiness away from them.

Yes… Christmas had always rhymed with his life before the Sanctuary. To celebrate it here now that they were all revived was something he truly found awkward, though he could not truly say the reason why. It had simply not felt right when Athena had announced the news to them, three weeks ago and yet, he had seen in it the opportunity to catch up with his companions, might they be his friends or not. Yes, even Death Mask was someone he was hoping to see. Though he hoped the crab wouldn't crash the party.

The presence of a cold cosmo made him turn around in surprise for he had not felt the presence of his friend before end as he usually did. It seemed as though Camus' aura had been dimmed for some unexplainable reason.

"Camus!" He exclaimed in relief. "I had not sensed you coming. What brings you hear at such an hour?"

The Aquarius Saint did not answer but simply gave a look of disdain at the pile of presents heaped upon Milo's dinning table.

"Don't tell me you're putting up with all of this," he said, bewildered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Milo asked, surprised by his friend's palpable disgust. "This is a special occasion, Camus. Everyone is going to be there and share the mood of Christmas together. Surely you must not be totally against it, are you?"

Camus simply huffed in annoyance and chose to exit the room.

"I will not be coming, Milo, my decision is set" he stated, flatly. "I do not want you to try enrolling me in such a fit of feigned brotherhood. I just wanted you to know that I do not wish to be disturbed tonight for any reason other than that of performing my duty."

"Camus! Come on! I mean… this is Christmas…"

"And? Just drop it Milo. I will not be coming."

There had been no shouts, no yells, not like in the days before the battle of sanctuary where he had thought about killing Camus right on the spot for what had happened between him and Cora, the one he had learned to see as his cousin; but the feeling and emotions inside of him were quite similar to those of these long past days non the less. Camus had been so cold, so uncaring upon pronouncing these words, it had truly broken something inside of him. He had looked forward to sharing this special moment with the one he saw as his best friend so much…

The bliss he had felt during Mu's phone call suddenly seemed to be long gone as the Scorpio Saint drew his hand over his head to remove the party hat. The Christmas Party no longer seemed as thrilling as it had first felt. Quietly, he sat aside a pair of presents and discarded them in an empty drawer under the table. There would be no use for them tonight.

A soft knock on the threshold of his door made him turn his head around in the opposite direction, meeting a pair of worried blue eyes.

"He said he would not be joining us, right?"

Milo could only nod for all answer as disappointment made its way across Hyoga's face.

"I really wish he would have come," he murmured, his throat tight. "There was so much I wanted to share with him."

" Me too, Hyoga, me too…."

Silence fell over the room and Hyoga finally chose to leave the Scorpio Saint alone to his brooding, returning to his impatient friends to share with them the sad news. Milo suddenly felt very tired, as if all his hopes of living a new and carefree life had suddenly vanished with the Aquarius Saint.

Aiolos had finally finished wrapping all of his presents and thought it was about time to go and meet Aiolia back in his temple. He hoped his little brother had not had too much problems with the gift wrapping. He knew his sibling was not really found of crafts and had never liked holding a pair of scissors in his hands. He chuckled at the thought and went to check if his clothes were not too crumpled, straightening them slightly before slipping a black coat on and a pair of gloves.

The snow had stopped falling by the time he crossed the door of his temple and was surprised to meet Camus on his way down.

"Camus!" He greeted the other warmly and the Aquarius found he could not deny the other Saint a little greeting.

"Aiolos" he murmured under his breath.

The older saint looked at him with concern and finally laid a comforting hand upon the other man's shoulder.

"Camus… Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing" he snapped back, freeing himself of the other's hold. "I'm fine Aiolos, I need no one's help. I…"

Aiolos waited expectedly for something to cross the Aquarius' mouth, his eyes suddenly widening in concern.

"I just want to be left alone is all," he finally managed to say. "Forgive me but… I won't be able to join you tonight. Give my greetings to Pope Shion and Athena but I cannot do this."

As the Aquarius left him, Aiolos thought he noticed a tear trickle down the other man's cheek and found his heart tightening at the sight. Oh Camus, he thought. Where has the little boy fond of my hot chocolates gone too?

But for all answer he only heard the whistling of the cold wind past his ears, and the merry laughter of the young bronze saints coming up the steps behind him.

Silently he resumed his walk back to Aiolia's den and made a small prayer on his way down for Camus. He truly hoped the young Saint would join them tonight, for he knew that if he did not, he would regret it more than anything. Somehow, he knew the Camus of today was not different from the one he had gone to fetch in the old orphanage with Shion; the little boy that had cried in the arms of his friend before departing to Greece; the one that enjoyed drinking hot chocolates in his Temple in Aiolia's company; the little boy that watched secretly over a fragile Milo in secret during the trainings.

As if answering his calls, the sky slowly grew clear and the Sagittarius Saint raised his head just in time to catch a shooting star in the cold night sky. He smiled warmly and knew, though he did not know how, that somehow, his prayers had been answered.

Shura looked down sadly from the steps of his temple as Aiolos ran down to meet up with his brother. However was he going to be able to stand in both of their company at such a festivity, he wondered? Christmas was of course the best time of the year to ask forgiveness and be forgiven but somehow, he feared he was not ready yet to face those he had deeply wounded in the past. Aiolos and his brother were truly kind and had already forgiven him upon their revival but he could not help feeling guilty about it, even after all these years.

Camus had already gone past him, strangely running up to his temple, something the Capricorn was not used to seeing the Aquarius do. He must have certainly been upset about something though what it was exactly he had no idea. He had already much to think about with his own problems before trying to understand that of his fellow saints.

He slowly went back inside his temple and began to ready himself for the party, combing his charcoal hair absentmindedly. May Athena make this party worth it, he thought, I really need to feel happiness again soar across my chest.

Aphrodite was surely not going to miss the occasion to party around with a bunch of people, may they be his close friends or not. After all, they were all brothers of arms weren't they? It was like a big family gathering even if they did not all go along well together; He personally did not have any hard feelings towards any of his companions, though he understood that some of them could hold a grudge against him; he had not always been a very reputable person, going all the way up to betraying his Goddess which he had sworn to protect.

Yet, the Pisces Saint knew these days were now in the past and a new life had been granted to them by the gods. He surely was not going to ruin this new chance on earth by quarrelling with his comrades and not healing the feud between them. True, they had all forgiven each other but they needed now to learn how to live together in true brotherhood.

He knew it would not be easy, starting with him in the first place. He was very picky on a lot of things but they would have to make do with his character, just like he would learn to compose with their own.

He smiled mischievously in the mirror once he had applied a small amount of gloss upon them. No, there was really no point in wasting his time here in his temple when he could enjoy himself in rather good company.

Up in the Pope's hall, Shion gazed in concern in the direction of the Aquarius temple, the only remaining temple at this hour which still had lights on in most of its rooms. He had never known much about Christmas itself but had always found the mood and feeling of it to be quite compelling and thus hoped to give a chance to all his fellows the chance to rejoice in each others' company around a good dinner and a merry celebration. Even the Cancer Saint seemed to have left his abode and that was no little thing, given how much the cancer Saint loathed such merry gatherings.

"worrying about the kid again, aren't you?"

Shion smiled sadly at his friend as he settled next to him, gazing out the window towards the twelve temples of Sanctuary.

"He is not Degel, Shion," the Libra Saint said, warmly.

"I know," Shion sighed in sorrow, "I know. But I cannot help wishing he would have come to join us. That would have been so much like Degel. Silent, yet present amongst his pairs, not missing one bit the merriment going on about him."

Dokoh laughed heartily at Shion's description of their lost comrade, yet sadness could be felt in his voice.

"I miss him," he finally said, "but I cannot afford to live in the past, and neither can you.

"I do not linger in the past, Dokoh, I only wonder…" Shion trailed on before finally choosing to close the window. "I just know that his absence will be noticed. He may not have realized it yet, but he is part of a family, just like we all are. There might be tensions, there might be arguments, but deep down, each of them truly cares about the other. They form a symbiosis and I am only the onlooker, like some sort of paternalistic figure."

He smiled wanly and Dokoh gave him a friendly slap in the back.

"Come on, Shion," he said, trying to brighten the mood in the process, "the kids have finished decorating your hall and Mu and Aldebaran have brought up the Christmas tree. You need to be there to set the fairy lights correctly."

The pope nodded in silence, the smile still set upon his face as he made way towards the main hall, silently wishing that this idea would not be his last for surely if it was a disaster, he would head back down to Cocytus without having the time to say goodbye to anyone.

* * *

In chapter II:

Will Camus finally decide to join the party? And if he does, what will trigger his choice in the end?

And what of Death Mask, is the cancer saint truly going to mingle in such a ridiculous party?

Aiolia's bad surprises…..

"I can't believe I actually mixed up you guys' presents," Aiolia cried out in sheer horror upon seeing Aphrodite's horrified face as he opened the present which was clearly not meant to be his.

Shaka finally understanding the meaning of Christmas?

"Mu…"

"Yes, shaka?" the Lilac haired saint asked, surprised to meet the buddah's two blue orbs, focused on him.

"I think I know now why you enjoy Christmas so much."

Kanon finally gets to see things in a brighter way than before.

"Merry Christmas, bro," said Saga with a sad smile on his lips. "I know it's not much but…"

Discover what will happen during the party tomorrow!!! :) Merry Christmas to all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: I do not own Saint Seiya nor its characters in any way, might they be major or minor. Only Arianne and Cora belong to me.

Time period: After Hell Is But A Passage

(Yes, I know… '-_- I haven't finished that fic yet… T.T Thus, I am deeply and badly spoiling… Although I'll try not to. XD Most of what I will unravel here will already have been discovered in the chapters already published of Hell Is But A Passage. And no, you don't need to have read my other fics to understand this one ;) Hope you will enjoy this small story for christmas :D This will be merrier and funnier than Snow…. Less mellow ;) )

I will update soon for Hell Is But A Passage but I just needed to get this story out as I'm so much into the mood of Christmas this year :)

*^*^**^*^*

CHAPTER II

Camus sat quietly in his library, his back to the wall, crouched in his oversized sofa facing the fire place. It was not as terrible as he had thought, he realized, to remain alone while the others were throwing a party without him. Not that he liked Christmas anyways. The only souvenir he had of those festivities was of the Orphanage, in the days he had shared with Cora… Dear God, if he had known then she was to become a Goddess, surely he would have kept his distances but somehow, he had been drawn to her and she to him, the Goddess of Spring and the Prince of Winter. He clenched his teeth as the fleeting memory of Persephone's face crossed his mind. He did not need any of that for the moment, he thought, passing a tired hand over his weary eyes, it would only manage to hurt him more than he already was.

He gazed past the door of his study and realized it had not been closed, remembering it was Death Mask himself who had come, yelling and cursing at him that he had better get his ass up the stairs to that party and do his duty just as he, the terrible and party hating Death Mask, was about to do. The Cancer Saint had not added anything more, not as if there was anything more to add, and had stormed out of the room without even closing the door behind him.

The Aquarius Saint sighed and rose to close the door quietly, just as he heard a bit of commotion going on in his hallway. Risking an eye outside, he caught a glimpse of Aiolia, Marin and Aiolos climbing up towards Pope Hall. He sighed as he watched them carry on their little walk, parcels overwhelming their arms. He was not going to change his mind, he thought, as he went back to his sofa and his book. Christmas had never been for him, it had always been a celebration to drive the cold winter away… And he was part of winter itself, driven away from Christmas like the cold always was.

*^*^*

Aiolos had noticed Camus' semi closed door and had smiled sadly, knowing that the Saint was just behind the door, looking at them as they walked by. He felt a pang in his heart upon realizing the Aquarius had still not chosen to join them and huffed in resignation. Whatever was wrong with his comrade he wondered…

"Aiolos?"

Marin's green eyes met his own, full of concern for the elder brother of her boy friend.

"Is something troubling you?"she asked.

Aiolos only smiled back at her, clearly embarrassed, slightly averting his eyes from hers.

"It's Camus right?"

Aiolos shot his head back up to meet his brother's face, the young Lion knowing he had guessed right once again.

"I know how you feel," Aiolia sighed, as he went to rest a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I too wish he would have chosen to come with us. But we can't force him, can we?"

Aiolos silently nodded, feeling his throat tighten as Marin gave him a friendly hug.

"Come on Aiolos, the others will be waiting for us!" She finally said, as she tucked his sleeve and led him up towards Capricorn Temple.

*^*^*

Saga had just finished preparing himself, choosing to wear the nicest of his clothes for the occasion and made way towards the entry way of Gemini Temple. But it was with a great surprise that he found Kanon and Arianne both waiting for him, a broad smile upon their lips.

"Did you think we would let you go alone?" Kanon mocked as his brother tried regaining is composure.

" Well, who's always late anyways, hu Kanon?" he geered, a small smile creeping upon his lips.

"I?...Now wait a minute, Mister I'm more powerful than thou, who's the one always staying hours long under the shower?"

"Wha… How DARE you say I spend as much time in the bathroom as a lady! Wait till I send you into another dimension, you prick!"

"Hey! I never said you spent as much time under the shower as a girl, you're the one who's jumping to conclusions!"

"… You're just twistinf things!"

"Am not!"

"Is too!"

"Am not!"

"IS TOO!"

Arianne raised her eyes to the sky as she let her arms fall in a fatalistic way. Why had these two always to argue together?

"Come on" she said, trying her best not to laugh. "We better get on our way or else we will be all late!"

She gave Kanon a wink and dragged him along as Saga huffed behind them, feigning to be annoyed, yet merriment was already sparkling in his eyes. He couldn't help arguing with his twin over the slightest idiotic thing, just for the fun of it. It had almost become a jest for him.

"Is Camus coming?" Kanon asked suddenly as they saw the Aquarius Temple coming into view.

"Given all the lights are lit in the temple, I clearly doubt it," came Saga's answer from behind him, making him frown in frustration.

What a plague, he thought. Even Death Mask had come and Shura, judging by the look of his temple, had left since already quite some time now. Even the blond headed Buddha had chosen to bless them with his Holly Company. Why did the Aquarius always have to complicate things? Couldn't he just think of having a bit of fun from time to time?

He risked an eye in Arianne's direction, seeing as she had not answered his question but her features remained expressionless, as usual.

"We had better get going," she only said. "If Camus does not wish to come, I doubt that we are the ones in the best position to make him change his mind."

Saga only nodded as Kanon sighed in resignation. So even tonight would not be the chance for all of them to be reunited again.

Saga felt rather disappointed by the Aquarius' decision. Things were easy for neither of them but he at least, had Milo to rely on. Even Kanon had Arianne. He, Gemini Saga, had no one. He was alone, the traitor of Sanctuary, someone everyone loathed deep down in their heart. He had manipulated Shura, planned his best friend Aiolos' death and estranged himself from all of his pairs. Surely it was easier for the Aquarius to face all of his companions than for him.

"His absence will be noticed," he murmured, "and he will be cruelly missed."

"As would any of us," Kanon added, softly.

"You can't force him" Arianne gently as she took Kanon's hand and waited for Saga to come shoulder to shoulder with them. "It's his choice, we have to respect it. Who knows? He might change his mind ere the party is completely over."

"Maybe…"

But Saga knew his words lacked of conviction.

*^*^*

It was beautiful, the hall and all its merry decorations. Shion had chosen to hold the party in a more convivial room rather than the great hall, yet all had been decorated with care and clear merriment. Aldebaran was finishing to dress the large dining table in the adjacent room while Kiki watched with awe as his master lit a fire in the large chimney. They had also brought a Christmas tree, though smaller than the one in the main hall, so to set the presents underneath. The pope had made it clear that the main hall was to remain only the place of gathering before the party. All the merriment was to take place inside the dining room, showing that the main purpose of the evening was for people to strengthen their bounds of fellowship and brotherhood.

Shaka gave a side glance at his lilac haired friend, wondering for a moment if he ought to lend him a hand but finally chose to remain hidden in one corner of the room, still unsure of his decision to join the party. Ikki and Shun had left for the kitchen along with Aphrodite. Apparently the Pisces Saint didn't hold any grudge against the one who had caused his death and seemed rather willing to mix with everyone and clearly enjoy himself as best he could. He found himself slightly smirking. How strange to see Aphrodite act in such a way… But he really couldn't deny he found it quite funny, although he knew the Pisces Saint was a rather good cook. No wonder he had chosen to join himself to the cooks. Still… It was… unusual.

He had only caught a glimpse of Death Mask who had greeted no one and ran head first for the restrooms and had been there since a bit more than an hour. Whatever the Cancer Saint was doing there clearly was not to relieve himself, but rather a petty excuse to avoid their company. His smirk widened. Death Mask was perhaps even funnier than Aphrodite, if that was even possible to imagine.

Just as he was about to head for the main hall, Aiolos, Aiolia and Marin made their entry, parcels swarming over their arms.

"Heyyyy Shaka!"came Aiolia's overjoyed voice. "I can't believe you came! Well, I saw your empty temple of course, but.. Wow! I'm so happy to see you!"

In the process, he managed to let three parcels fall to the floor and Shaka suddenly opened his eyes in utter shock and surprise, not quite expecting such a demonstration of emotions from his comrade. He'd never thought his presence to such an event would get him such a reaction from anyone, let alone Mu who had already greeted him with a broad smile of his own and Aldebaran who'd given him a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"Aiolia, stop yelling and come help me!" came Marin's muffled voice from beyond the mountain of parcels in her arms, robbing a frank laugh from aiolos' mouth.

"Here, Marin," he offered after having settled his presents under the tree, "I'll help you out. Aiolia's already got a lot of problems handling his own packets I doubt he is in any position to help you."

At this, his little brother turned crimson red, while Marin scoffed something inaudible as Aiolos tried hard not to chuckle, helping her out with her load of presents. Suddenly, Aiolia felt his burden lighten and turned his head in surprise, meeting a pair of two blue eyes, shining with untainted merriment.

"Here," Shaka said, his voice even, "I'll help you with all this."

"Th… Thank you Shaka!" He managed to stutter back.

Out of all his pairs present, Shaka had been the last he'd expected to help him out with a pile of parcels. For a moment, he begun to wonder if this was really Shaka he was looking at and not some illusion of some kind. And then it dawned on him: dear goddess! Shaka had opened his eyes! Well, then, that was a surprise indeed! Yet, when Shaka turned around, his eyes were once again firmly closed and Aiolia wondered indeed if he hadn't dreamt after all.

They were finally disturbed by Saga's arriving party and Aiolos came running towards them with sincere mirth upon his face.

"Arianne!" He cried out, addressing the only woman of the group first and holding her in a tight embrace. "I am glad you came, my former master!"

She chuckled slightly and gave him his hug back.

"Merry Christmas Aiolos!" she said, warmly. " Did you really think I would miss such an occasion, oh my favorite student?"

He laughed at the comment and let her go before turning towards Kanon, who had quietly stepped back as the two merrily greeted each other.

"Kanon," he continued as he shook the Gemini Saint's hand. "Merry Christmas, my old friend!"

Kanon suddenly felt moved to the heart, he had not expected the Sagittarius to remember their old friendship back in their youthful days in Sanctuary.

"And Saga!" The brown haired Saint continued. "Don't stand back like that! Come in! I want to greet you properly!" he chided.

Saga didn't know how to react. He felt so uncomfortable, as if this was not his right place, yet Aiolos was so insisting he did not find the strength to deny him.

" Aiolos," he murmured faintly. "Merry Christmas my friend."

The words seemed so hollow, even to him, as if no joy was therein and he begun to feel guilty about it. Sensing his best friend's discomfort, he went to place a resting hand upon his shoulder and gently led him forward towards the fireplace where Mu had just finished lighting the fire.

"Saga!" came Aldebaran's thunderous voice. "Hahaha! So nice to see you, my friend! Oh! And Kanon is here too! With miss Arianne. The honor is great!" The Taurus Saint smiled warmly at the three newly arrived and made way for them to come closer to the fire. Mu greeted them with his usual smile and wished them a merry Christmas as well, Kiki clinging to his legs, asking when they would be allowed to open the presents and wondering why everyone was bringing parcels when it was supposed to be Santa Claus bringing them during the night. The eldest of the twins found himself unable to hide his merriment in the child's hyperactive actions as Mu suddenly rose his eyes towards the sky in despair. Aldebaran chuckled slightly and offered Kiki to go out and watch the evening sky; perhaps they might catch a glimpse of Santa Claus's sleight in the night!

Thankful for the relief, Mu gave her a knowing look and finally sat down in one of the nearby armchairs, gesturing for Kanon, Saga, Arianne and Aiolos to do the same.

"I am truly happy to find us all gathered here tonight!" he finally said with glee, "we rarely have such occasions to gather. I have to admit, I was quite anxious about it all. I feared you wouldn't want to come," he continued, addressing Saga. "But to have you here makes more than one person happy, you can be sure of this!"

Saga blushed slightly as he passed a hand through his dark blue hair, unaware that all the others present were grinning in his direction.

"And!" Mu continued, "Kanon, I am happy to see you here too. We have never had the occasion to speak together yet, but I know you are a great person and look forward to knowing you better. I can easily say in the name of all my fellow saints that you are one of us, be sure of that. I hope you will be able to realize this throughout the party."

He smiled again at the other Gemini Saint who blushed as well in turn. Arianne squeezed his hand gently, giving him an 'I told you so' look that he was not ready to forget.

"S…Saga? It's really you?"

The Gemini turned to see who was addressing him in such terms and found himself rising to his feet in the process, facing his other once close friend with incredulous eyes.

"Sh… Shura? I…"

Suddenly a lump formed in his throat and he thought he would cry; yet before any tears could drop from his eyes, the Capricorn had him in a tight embrace, weeping with joy.

"Saga!" came his relieved voice. " Goddess, I was so afraid you wouldn't come! And.. Aiolos!" He cried out, noticing the Sagittarius sitting there. "I… I feel so stupid…" he finished, lamely, causing the latter to chuckled slightly though his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Merry Christmas, my two ridiculous best friends!" he said, having risen from his seat and holding his two friends in a close embrace.

Mu looked at them with mirth, though Kanon's sad smile did not miss his attention.

"Kanon…" he murmured as the other raised his eyes to his level. "Don't blame yourself for what is past. We must think about the future now, it is what imports the most."

Kanon nodded silently, unable to answer the others kind words albeit Arianne's soothing presence. Mu simply smiled again and gave him a small pat on the shoulder before leaving with Aldebaran as Aiolia came back in, Kiki in his tow.

"I think I saw Santa's sleight!" Came the little boy's overexcited voice and Aiolia found only the strength to muster a sigh, much to everyone's laughter.

"Where is Milo?"

Seiya had not meant for his question to draw all the attention in his direction when asking this simple question but soon found out he had had better not ask in the first place.

"Hu… Sorry, don't mind me!" he cried out, moving his hand franticly in denial in fornt of him.

"Stop it, Seiya, they all heard you so just take your responsibilities for your stupid questions," Shiryu sighed from behind Pegasus, eying Hyoga in the process who had not spoken a word since his conversation with the Scorpio Saint apart from announcing Aquarius Camus would not be coming. The Dragon knew it must have been terribly difficult for Hyoga to admit hi beloved master would not be part of the festivities. He had always looked up to Camus as a fatherly figure and as Christmas was a family feast, knowing he would not be present made it even harder to cope with.

" Milo will be up shortly" a feminine voice broke in from behind them as they all turned around to face Shaina's wiry figure. "He asked me to give you his apologies for his delay."

"Hmmm," Shaka mumbled as he cleared his throat, "well then, we shall wait for him to arrive before beginning the diner. We still have the aperitif to take anyways."

All eyed Shaka in disbelief, some having even forgotten the Virgo's presence in the room as he made his way towards the kitchen to being his remaining fellows, unaware of the startled pair of eyes focused on his retreating figure.

"Well!" Shura finally declared, "for a surprise, that's a surprise!"

^*^*^

Milo still sat in his kitchen, gazing absentmindedly at the pile of presents in front of him. It had been three hours since Camus' visit and he still didn't know what to do. To join a party without Camus was something he was of course used to, but this party was different. I was a chance for all of them to be together and rejoice in brotherhood.

The Scorpio finally cursed and opened ragingly the drawer of the kitchen table, taking out the two presents he had prepared for his friend. He kept one in hand and threw the other with the pile of parcels before collecting them in a large bag, carrying it on his shoulder, and finally strode out of his temple, fuming all he could and did not stop until he had reached Camus' temple.

Catching his breath, he softly knocked on the library's main door but got no response. Not that he had expected any, of course. He sighed deeply and dropped the present still in his hand in front of the door.

"Camus… I know you're in there."

Inside the library, the Aquarius rolled his eyes. Why did Milo always have to insist? He had said it quite clearly earlier that he would not change his mind, no matter what.

"Camus," Milo's voice went on, "I know you're not going ot open this door but… Hey pal! Everyone's waiting for you up there. I for one, want you to be there. Why? Because you are my damned best friend and that it means a lot for me to share such an event with someone I actually care for like I would care for a brother. Now I know you never want to join into parties, that you hate mingling with others and that you made it clear you didn't want to be with us tonight but think about it, really. Hyoga's miserable and so am I."

No answer came though Milo though he heard his friend shifting in his seat. He waited expectantly but nothing happened. Sorrow slowly crept over his handsome face and he begun to turn around.

"Alright, if you really want to remain a selfish brat, just stay there. But you can't stop us from wishing you were there with us. And… Though I know you probably won't open it, I left you your present in front of your door… Just in case…"

Then the Scorpio silently resumed his walk back up the stair towards the Pope's hall, leaving a quite uneasy Camus behind him.

^*^*^*

The party was going on just as in a dream, apart from Aquarius Camus' noticed absence of course, Shion noted to himself, as Kanon moved around the table to serve them some wine. Yes, even the Gemini twins seemed to have finally made peace with their past, seeing how well they were enjoying themselves with their gathered comrades. Death Mask had finally accepted to leave his abode in the toilets and was trying his best to remain his hard headed, selfish self but was finding it harder and harder to do so as Aphrodite kept on chiding him. For what reason was the Pisces taking so much interest in him he wondered though for the pope it made no doubt that the Pisces Saint was probably finding it easier to sympathize with someone who like him, had never been truly trusted or regarded as a friend by anyone.

Dokoh stared questioningly at his friend but Shion only waved the matter away. Now if only the Aquarius had come…

"Time to make a pause and open presents!" Came Shun's merry childish voice and everyone of them present cried out in awe and surprise, clearly a bit light headed because of too much wine.

Soon, the air was filled with the sound of torn paper and the 'ho's and 'ah's of everyone around the table as they discovered what the others had bought for them.

"A new ivory comb! Well! What can I say? Thank you very much Mu!" came Aphrodite's cry of glee as he unwrapped Mu's present.

" WHAT'S THAT!?!?" Dzath Mask's scream almost had everyone freeze to death in fear as they all turned towards him. "Who the hell offered me this collection of Venetian Masks?"

"I did," came Dokoh's calm and placid voice.

"Oh…"

Apparently discovering the present came from the Libra Saint had caught the crab off guard.

"It is to change your decoration a bit," the Libra Saint continued. Just cover up those masks of yours with these beautiful ones, it will be more welcoming don't you think?"

"Oh.. Yes!!! Well… I'd never thought about it!" he ventured, quite uneasy, a faint smile finally making its way upon his lips, "thank you."

"AND DON'T GO THINKING I'VE BECOME A NICE TENDER HEARTED KITTY CAT ALLRIGHT? JUST BECAUSE I'M THANKING DOKOH DOESN'T MEAN I'M A NICE GUY! I'M BAD, OK?"

Everyone simply gulped and nodded silently in agreement before focusing on their own amount of presents.

"Merry Christmas, bro!" Saga said, uneasily as he handed his brother a small package. "I know it's not much but…"

Kanon stared at his brother in surprise. Of course he knew Saga had bought presents for his comrades but he had never thought he would have brought one for him. Not after all he had done to him. A small tear threatened to fall from his eye.

"Well… I don't know what to say!"

"Nah!" Came Saga's answer. "Hey, you're my brother after all aren't you?"

Kanon smiled warmly at his brother and quickly unwrapped the small package. Inside, there was a small pendant with the Ursa Major constellation engraved on it.

"I took this as a souvenir," Saga hesitantly said, "when we used to look at the stars together and search for the Ursa Major constellation."

"thank you…" Kanon softly whispered, his voice threatening to break. "You don't know how much this means to me…"

And suddenly the two brothers were hugging themselves, under the joyful eyes of their fellows. But a yell of terror soon broke the joyful scene they had before their eyes and all turned to where the yell had been coming from.

, "I can't believe I actually mixed up you guys' presents," Aiolia cried out in sheer horror upon seeing Aphrodite's horrified face as he opened the present which was clearly not meant to be his. Indeed, there in front of him stood a giant Tarantula enclosed in a glass box and Death Mask began to laugh, much to everyone's surprise.

"HAHAHAHHA! That would have been a present for me!!!" He howled, still laughing.

"Hmmm" Aiolia cleared his throat, uneasy. "This presnt was actually meant for you, Death Mask," he ventured as long uncomfortable silence settled amongst the group.

"Ah…"

Death Mask eyes all his unwrapped presents until his eyes fell upon a bottle of Hugo Boss Perfume for men.

"Then I suppose the perfume was for you, Aphrodite," he continued, not laughing anymore. "thanks for the spider Aiolia. I liked the perfume though," he added under his breath and though no one clearly heard his words, they all felt the urge to laugh albeit restraining themselves so to avoid another fit of yells and scolds from the Cancer Saint.

"You really should have asked me to help you wrap those presents," Aiolos whispered in his brother's ears as Aiolia passed an uneasy hand across his short blond curls.

"Well," he answered, fidgeting with his hair, "at least it went not as bad as it could have!"

And Marin began to laugh at his discomfort before giving him a small kiss on the lips in the process.

"At least you didn't get my present wrong." She whispered. "Thank you my clumsy Lion!"

And at this, Aiolia could only smile stupidly.

"Am I interrupting?"

Veryone silently turned their heads in the main door's direction, the cracks of the fire only disturbing the dead silence that had fallen on the room. Even Kiki had fallen silent. Slowly, a small smile begun to graze Shion's lips as he recognized the newly arrived.

"You are more than welcome, Aquarius Camus." He said, with a smile.

Slowly, and under his comrades' stares, the Aquarius went to fill the empty seat that had been left for him between Milo and Hyoga, not daring to look at neither of them as if in guilt.

"Don't stop all your merriment for me," he finally said, uneasily. "I didn't want to bother you."

One by one, the Saints begun to refocus once more on their presents, though all were now wondering what had stirred the Aquarius Saint so that he had finally chosen to grant them his missing presence.

"Why did you chose to come?" Milo finally asked his friend, not standing it any longer. Not that he wasn't happy for this sudden change of events… He simply had not expected it to happen at all.

"This," the Aquarius simply said as he laid a book in front of him. Hyoga leaned discretely over his master's shoulder and held his breath in surprise: in front of him stood Albert Camus' "L'étranger".

"That book was offered once to me for my birthday before I came to Sanctuary. It was someone I held dear that had given it to me and I shall never forget her. It made me realize how much time I had wasted not being by her side and telling her all I should have told her before we were separated forever because of our incompatible fates. I do not want to waste the precious time I was offered once more with just books and my lonely self. I have to take all moments I can get with my friends and those who are truly close to me. You, Milo, who is like my brother, and you, Hyoga," he continued, as he turned towards his former student, "whom I see as a son."

There was a long silence following that declaration as Hyoga suddenly burst into tears, to Camus' utter dismay.

"thank you master" he finally managed to say. "I have always seen you as my father but never thought the feeling was requited."

From his cornr of the table, Aiolos smiled

"Welcome back home, Aquarius Camus" he murmured.

*^*^*^*

It was well past midnight when the party finally came to an end. Walking side by side, Mu and Shaka did not say a word for a long time, eying Aldebaran in front of them who was carrying Kiki; the little boy would be sleeping in Taurus temple tonight, much to his own delight. They had almost reached the Virgo temple when Shaka finally spoke up.

"Mu…"

"Yes, Shaka?" the Lilac haired saint asked, surprised to meet the Buddha's two blue orbs, focused on him.

"I think I know now why you enjoy Christmas so much."

"Oh… Truly?" Mu asked, clearly uncertain as to what his friend was about to answer, but Shaka only smiled.

"I've seen all the joy in our comrades' eyes, how they seemed so happy to be in each others' presence. Friends of old have renewed their bounds and new bounds have been created. Even Death Mask was moved, though he tried his best to hide it."

Mu quietly nodded and waited for the Buddha to continue.

"I believe this has taught us all a great lesson of friendship and brotherhood. We will never be the same after this merry gathering. And Mu," he concluded, merriment dancing in his blue eyes, "I look eagerly forward to the next Christmas celebration."

*^*^*^*^*

Camus and Milo had been the last ones to leave the Pope's hall, slowly trading their way down the stairs.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked softly, knowing the answer would cost his friend a lot to muster.

"I do not think I am ready yet to cope with what she has become," he finally whispered, his voice slightly cracked.

Milo silently nodded and laid a comforting hand on his friend's back.

"Want me to stay over tonight?" he asked, attentively.

"No thank you, Milo. I'll be fine."

The two friends smiled at each other, though Milo knew Camus' was tainted with grief but for now, there was nothing he could do to heal his friend's sadness. There would come a time when all would be well again but he well knew that time was not yet to be seen.

Slowly he raised his head towards the black night sky and contemplated the twinkling stars. Yes, there would be a time, he thought earnestly, there would be a time when all would be well again.

**^*^*^*^*^*^

Athena slowly crept out of her hiding place, coming to Shion's side on the balcony as he watched the Scorpio and Aquarius Saints walk down the stairs.

"It seems this party was a success" she said after a while, gazing across the twelve temples. "I think they are ready."

"Are you sure about this my Lady?" Shion asked, warily. "I am still uncertain…"

Saori simply smiled and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"All will be fine Shion. Besides, you will be happier there than here."

Shion nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes, surely my Lady but still… Such promiscuity… Are they really ready to cope with each others' good and bad traits?"

For all answer, Saori laughed, a heart warming laugh that took away all of shion's previous worries.

"They will learn,' she said comfortingly. "and they will soon find out they cannot live without each others' presence nearby. My house will be perfect for them. It is my Christmas gift to all of you."

Shion only smiled and wondered how the others would take in the news on the next day. Would they really appreciate their Goddess's present?

Suddenly he realised the goddess had placed a small parcel in front of him. Eying her in surprise, she only whispered:

"Merry Christmas to you, Shion."

And inside the parcel, the former Aries Saint fell on an old painting representing him the Saints of old, all gathered around their Goddess, broad smiles upon their faces.

"Athena… Thank you" he whispered.

But the Goddess was already gone, and only Dokoh's voice came in answer.

"Shion? Still up?"

"Not for long!" he yelled back.

"Allright!" came the other's merry voice. "I'll be going then. Merry Christmas again to you, Shion!"

"Merry Christmas Dokoh!"

Soon, his best friend's footsteps completely vanished and he was left alone with the painting his eyes lost in the infinity of the starlit sky.

Yes, he mused, this had been a wonderful Christmas indeed. Slowly a smile crept upon his lips and he closed his eyes in contentment. No matter what their reaction would be, Athena was right. They would perhaps find it difficult at the beginning but soon enough, living all together in their Goddess's former manor would be the best for them; as tonight had proved it, they all loved each other, no matter what had come to be in the past. Yes, brotherhood held them together…forever.

* * *

Tada! And yes, I'm thinking of a sequel but I must finnish Hell is But A Pasage first . Wish me luck! Hope you enjoyed this story :)

Merry Christmas to all!!!!


End file.
